The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style )
Jessica Lane's movie spoof of The Rescuers. It is her very first movie spoof that will be posted on her YouTube channel. The cast video can be seen here! Cast Davemadson as Bernard Abby as Miss Bianca LH Martha as Madame Medusa Beulah as Penny LH Martin as Mr. Snoops Jimmy as Orville Mr. Warner as Rufus LH Michelle as Ellie Mae LH Michael as Luke Microsoft Mike as Evinrude Microsoft Sam as Brutus Devil as Nero David as Mr. Chairman Sidney as Deadeye Hank as Gramps Harvey Zilth as Digger Guy the White as Deacon Owl Rhonda Raven as the Singer, Bottle Rescue Aid Society Mice as various of Logo Bloopers making YouTubers ( TruCallingCBS, Felicity, Jemgirl8588, etc. ) Radar Overseer Scotty as the TV announcer Sources used Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers ( courtesy of Davemadson ) Voice Clips used The Rescuers ( 1977 ) Songs used The Journey Rescue Aid Society song Faith is a Bluebird Tomorrow is Another Day Someone's Waiting for You For Penny's a Jolly Good Old Fellow Scenes # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 1-Opening Title "The Journey" # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 2-"Rescue Aid Society"/The Bottle # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 3-Duty Calls # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 4-Abby and Davemadson Go to the Orphanage/Mr. Warner Talks About Beulah # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 5-LH Martha's Pawn Shop # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 6-Shield Ride Service, Shield Ride #13 # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 7-"Tomorrow is Another Day" # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 8-Satan's Kingdom # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 9-Beulah Tries to Run Away and Gets Caught by Microsoft Sam and Devil # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 10-LH Martin and His Sister's Hideout # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 11-Microsoft Sam and Devil Smell Abby's Perfume # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 12-"Someone's Waiting for You" # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 13-Beulah Meets Abby and Davemadson/Plans for Escape # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 14-Scary Logos Chase Microsoft Mike/LH Michelle Catches LH Michael Dozing Off During the Rescue Plan # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 15-Devil's Eye # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 16-Microsoft Mike Runs for Help # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 17-Escaping LH Martha/Infernal Fireworks Once Again # The Rescuers (Jessica Lane style ) Part 18-Beulah Gets Adopted/New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day" (Reprise) Programs Window Movie Maker Freemake Video Downloader Trivia * Although this spoof was intended to have characters on each scene ( minus the background ) and the background being reused only, the following scenes were recycled: ** Bernard (presumably) pulling "The Move" on Miss Bianca from the "Tomorrow is Another Day" scene. ** Ellie Mae walking down the steps of her house ( this occurred twice, once after she woke up Luke and after she hollered "Charge!" ), then in the water ( with her rolling pin over her head ) and hitting Madame Medusa with her rolling pin. ** Ellie Mae forcing Luke to pour the entire thing of his moonshine to get the gas going. * Due to this, it may get mixed reviews when Jessica Lane publishes the videos. * The Rescuers was first released on VHS in 1992 as part of the Walt Disney Classics. It was also the VHS that debuted the distorted Walt Disney Classics logo, too. Also, in 1999, it was released on VHS but was recalled on January 8th due to a topless woman hidden in the film frames. * In the description of her grounded video out of Microsoft Sam called Microsoft Sam Grounds Miss Bianca and Gets Grounded, Jessica Lane was shown to like Miss Bianca, to the point where Miss Bianca being her favorite. Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:IceCreamFanatic2001's spoofs